Changing time
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She hated her body sometimes, she really did. She was obviously almost forty years old. Though she knew that it could definitely be worse, she just couldn't stop but notice all the signs that told her that she wasn't eighteen anymore." Jisbon, rated T. Just posting random stories because everything I write sucks now.


**A/N: Confession time; I have about 10 stories on my laptop but they all suck so I'm not posting them. I'm actually posting this one straight after I wrote it because otherwise I would definitely stop and think about it and then I'll be deleting it again. Summing up: everything I wrote now sucks. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Changing time'**_

She hated her body sometimes, she really did.

She was obviously almost forty years old. Though she knew that it could definitely be worse, she just couldn't stop but notice all the signs that told her that she wasn't eighteen anymore.

Her breasts were hanging slightly, though her continuously wearing bras did have a good effect on that. Gravity, she knew. But it still didn't please her.

Her hands looked old as well.

Only her face and hair didn't let show that she was this... age.

She turned to her side slightly, and rubbed her belly. Well, maybe there was one part she didn't hate...

"You can't see it much yet, love." He stepped behind her and she looked at him in the mirror. His arms wrapped around her body and gently brushed her belly like she had done, his naked body pressing against her just as naked one.

"I don't know how stupid you thought I was but I'm definitely not _that_ stupid."

"I know that." He kissed her shoulder. "Then what else were you looking at with that intense frown?"

She sighed and leaned back her head until his chin was rested against the back of her head. "Just... my body."

"What's wrong with your body?"

"Everything."

"You have to be a bit more specific than that, Teresa."

She rolled her eyes, but she saw in the mirror that it didn't look that convincing, not even to her.

"You're insecure," he stated. His arms wrapped even tighter around her, causing her to simply want to turn around and wrap her arms around a much more interesting part of his body.

She nodded.

"But there's no need to be."

"You just say that because I'm the woman who's carrying your child-"

"No, I say that because you're the woman I'm in love with." He made her turn around and put his forehead against hers. "Listen, Teresa. I don't know how I can get that picture you seem to be having out of your head, and even if I would know it probably wouldn't work anyway. All I know is that I think that you're absolutely beautiful – nobody can ever top you. I can spend hours of exploring your body and I would still be amazed of its perfection."

He kissed her softly.

"I love you. Everything of you."

She swallowed. "Even my scars?"

"_Especially_ your scars. It just proves to me that you're an amazing woman, determined and not afraid of anything. You wouldn't shy away from a bit of a thrill, and I would. That's what makes you amazing."

Now she was kissing him and walking him backwards to the bed. When he fell onto his back, they broke apart.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

She just smiled mischievously, like he did when he had a plan and wasn't planning on telling her anything. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"We're already late-"

"I'm sure they'll understand. They're just my grandparents, Jane."

She bowed down and kissed him while rolling her hips against his, causing him to moan instantly.  
"Teresa," he breathed against her lips. She went down and kissed his bare chest.

"Prove that you're still amazed of my body. Then I'll let you go... perhaps."

He flipped them over and did what she had asked of him, obeying her without a second thought.

She couldn't turn back time. She couldn't change anything about who or what she was now.

Yet Jane made her realize every day that she had the right to feel beautiful.

He kissed her belly button. "So, so beautiful," he whispered.

"I love you," she breathed. He looked up and smiled softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think. It's very much appreciated, dearies.**


End file.
